Ayla's Tribe
by NopeNotMe
Summary: Very strange rituals happen in uncivilized parts of time.


Chrono's recollection of the first few mintues after he, Lucca, and Marle fell out of the Blue Gate was fuzzy, but one thing he remembered very well. A large battle took place, between them and a group of strange, lizard-like humanoids whose very appearance evoked a sort of primal dread in him, and they had almost lost it. Then, for reasons he did not remember, the entire group was gone in a few seconds. He believed he might've passed out. Regardless, he awoke to a blond, naked woman practically humping him.

The woman guided them to her town, running on all fours. It didn't take too long to get there, but Chrono was embarassed the whole walk there. It was obvious that he had an erection, which Lucca and Marle were shooting him furious looks for. But he couldn't help it, at all. He tried to avert his eyes from the woman running ahead of them, but occasionally his eyes would dart back and he would see her entire backside, with her breasts dangling underneath her.

They were nearly outside of the village when the woman motioned for them to sit down. They obliged, although Chrono had some difficulty sitting down. The woman crouched there, and Chrono could not help but stare a little.

"Why you wear strange skins?" said Ayla. That was her name, of course. He had hardly registered it when she told them it, but now the memory was coming back.

"They're clothes." said Marle, through her teeth.

"Marle.." said Lucca, motioning to her and Chrono. "Let's have a private talk." They both moved over to behind a tree, and Ayla shot them curious glances.

"They don't wear clothes in this time period." said Lucca.

"Oh, well, that's _obvious." _snarled Marle. She glared at Chrono, who looked down at his feet.

"Which means we shouldn't wear them either." said Lucca unexpectedly. They both looked at her with surprise and confusion.

"We were able to get away with dressing like this in the Middle Ages because we were dressed only a little strangely compared to them, but if we go into this village wearing clothes, it might cause some of them to also try making clothes. That would change time enormously. We have to try to mingle with the people in order to get information from them."

"Uhh..." said Chrono, a little freaked out. There would be no hiding his erection. Marle would absolutely hate him.

"And Marle, stop acting like this. Chrono can't control it." said Lucca flatly.

"So, we're just going to walk into a village of uncivilized apes, with no clothes on?"  
>"Exactly. We need to get that Dreamstone." Chrono could see many flaws in this plan, but he really didn't want to speak up. He mostly kept quiet. Marle was too busy dealing with the idea of being naked around other people to speak up, but then the idea seemed to appeal to her in some way.<p>

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time I'd been seen naked." she said, laughing. "One time I snuck out, and just ran around the countryside nude at night. On the way back in some guards spotted me. My dad was furious." Lucca and Chrono were not all that particularly surprised by this piece of information. They had heard the rumors about the princess before.

"Alright, let's undress then." said Lucca. She started, to break the ice. Chrono gulped loudly to show his apprehension, then followed suite. Marle then started, and managed to finish before both of them. Marle had decent, round tits. Lucca's were actually a bit larger, but Chrono had never really been attracted to her. She was more of a sister.

Chrono had an erection in front of both of them, and they were all painfully aware of it. Awkwardness ensued as all of them struggled with whether they should comment, then they shrugged collectively and walked out from behind the tree.

Ayla lead them into the town, asking no more questions about clothes. Chrono had almost a constant erection. It didn't help that there were occasional scenes of public sex in the village, as it seemed that was alright in these times.

Then they asked about the Dreamstone, and Ayla showed that she indeed had a sample. He was told that he would have to compete with her for it somehow, at a feast held in their honor that very night. He agreed to this.

The party was, well, a party. The entire tribe wasthere, some 130 people. There were many men with drums, and women dancing, naked, of course. Chrono once again had an erection constantly. Lucca and Marle drank plenty of the drink that was provided, and it seemed to be some sort of alchohol. Chrono drank none of it, but he did feel a sort of intoxication anyway.

"Now!" shouted Ayla. The drums stopped. Everyone went silent, and Lucca pulled her head up from her lap. Chrono stepped forward, thinking that was the proper thing to do.

"Drinking game or bond game?" said Ayla. Her teeth were bared. Chrono had no idea what bond game was, but he was sure he would lose in a drinking game.

"Bond game." he said. Ayla jumped out and tackled him. He was suddenly uncomfortably aware of her closeness to him, and her tits were in his face. She ground against his erection.

"If you fill all three holes, then red stone get." she said, smiling mischievously. Then she slipped her mouth over Chrono's dick.

Chrono instantly was filled with a primal desire to fuck. He thrust into Ayla mouth wildly. To her surprise, Chrono lasted three minutes. During this time Marle and Lucca just sat and watched, absolutely smashed. Lucca walked over to Marle and said something to her, and then rubbed her pussy, while watching Ayla sucking Chrono off.

Chrono came after three minutes, and Ayla got up onto her hands and knees. Chrono felt like taking a nap. He had just had an amazing orgasm. Did he really have to keep going? But the thought of also fucking Ayla's pussy was too good. He got up, and slammed into her, hard. Chrono was around 6-7 inches long, and 1.8 inches thick. But Ayla took him pretty easily. She still felt tight though.

Chrono fucked Ayla's pussy for around seven minutes. Ayla was moaning the whole time, and eventually came once. Chrono chanced a look back at Lucca and Marle, and realized they were both having sex with two of the tribesmen, each. Lucca was on her hands and knees, sucking one guy off while the other was banging away at her pussy. Marle was in between two guys, and it looked like she was being double penetrated.

While Chrono had been fucking Ayla, Marle was spilling out her own jealous desire to Lucca, at which point Lucca suggested they find men of their own for the night, to make Chrono jealous. However, their attempts to find men were misconstrued as an offer to be the center of an orgy. Originally they were horrified when multiple men tried to get at them, but now they were loving it.

The man fucking Lucca's pussy paused for a moment, then started slamming into her wildly. He came deep in her. Then the guy in her mouth did the same, pushing his dick all the way down Lucca's throat. Lucca choked on his cock as he shot all the way down her throat. When he was done, she cleaned off his dick, then waved her ass tauntingly to the group of men near her. Lucca's ass was different from Marle's petite one. It seemed to almost _project_ outward. It was the sort of ass you wanted to reach out and grab.

Plenty of guys got to do more than that on that night.

Chrono finished up in Ayla's pussy, then the final task came. Chrono was shocked by how wide Ayla's asshole already looked, but obviously she did this often. She slapped her ass as he stared at it. He was tired, and needed all the arousing he could get to finish this job. At last, he pressed his dick into her ass, and went up past her sphincter. The tightness and warmth was insane. He hoped he would not last long.

Chrono slammed into Ayla from behind over and over again, as hard and as fast as he could manage. However, he could half feel himself slipping into sleep as his pace sped up to cum in Ayla's ass. The tempo of the drumming sped up, and chants were repeated hypnotically as he reached his end. At last, he shot off in Ayla's ass.

As his cum filled her rectum, he collapsed on her, sleepily. He slept very well into the morning.


End file.
